Meridian
by Serena Nightray
Summary: Ángeles caídos que cuando llegan al mundo destruyen todo a su paso y las Ordenes Católicas ponen todo a su favor, historias que nunca fueron contadas desde el otro lado del cristal; "Los finales felices no son lo mío" porque incluso un ángel de la muerte se puede enamorar. GruVia- AU-OC- Ligero OoC- ángeles de la muerte.


Regresando al fandom después de años y bajo otro nombre~

Esto es un Altern Universe (AU) Pareja: Fullbuster Gray- Loxar Juvia, quizás tenga momentos OoC pero trataré que no sean tantos y Fairy Tail no es mío, es de Hiro Mashima esto lo hago con el fin de mantenerme ocupada, sin más. disfruten esta lectura.

* * *

Juvia llevó ambas manos a su abdomen comprobando que aquel bulto siguiera en su lugar, su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos amenazaban con dejar salir joyas de agua salina, los dedos temblaban y su temperatura corporal había descendido de forma acelerada, la persona que descansaba a su lado se removió inquieta saliendo del sueño profundo que Morfeo le había dado un par de horas atrás.

—De verdad lo siento Gray-sama…- Las palabras habían escapado de sus labios cereza mientras el clima invernal se volvía más agresivo, las ramas de los árboles golpeaban con fuerza los cristales de la ventana de la habitación.

Un fuerte estallido fue lo que sacó de la ensoñación a su pareja, ya que un rayo había caído en el árbol que estaba en el patio frontal de la vivienda, la luz de las llamas consumiendo el tronco, alarmado se sentó en el colchón y giró a su derecha, su mujer miraba horrorizada la imagen afuera, incluso el gato que estaba descansando allí se había visto consumido en las llamas, al igual que el nido de pájaros que estaría desocupado hasta principios de febrero.

—¡Juvia!- las gruesas manos del moreno fueron a aquellos hombros y la sacudieron con mínima fuerza con la finalidad de sacarle de la ensoñación en la que se veía envuelta, pero las orbes azuladas se veían opacas, tristes, _sin vida_ … —¡Juvia reacciona!- no era el momento para que ella perdiera los estribos de esa manera, después de todo apenas habían conseguido un poco de estabilidad, llevaban ya bastante tiempo huyendo de la Iglesia Católica y no habían conseguido hacer que los perdieran hasta que su compañera cumpliera los cuatro meses de embarazo, incluso habían sido perseguidos hasta el continente americano. —¡Meridian!

Los ojos se abrieron de forma estrepitosa, llenas de dolor y temor, habían pasado cuatro años desde que Fullbuster Gray, había dejado de llamarle de aquella manera, pero tampoco podría negársela, después de todo eso era, una "Meridian".

—¡Lo siento Gray-sama!- su cuerpo se deshizo en llanto profundo, era la primera recaída que tenía después de dos años, la primera que tenían desde que se habían convertido oficialmente en marido y mujer.

—Ya pasó Juvia… ¿Qué viste?- los dedos paseaban suaves por la piel pálida de la espalda de la chica dejando caricias casi invisibles que tenían la finalidad de dejar calor y muestra de presencia por allí. La diferencia de estatura era notable, ¿Y cómo no serlo? La edad era un factor muy marcable en ambos, mientras Juvia cumplía sus veinte años, Gray ya casi cumplía sus treinta, la musculatura, la fineza del cuerpo, las nacionalidades.

—Gray –sama había sido asesinado por Laxus-san… Frente a la Catedral de Saint Patrick, incluso… Incluso a Juvie habían tratado de arrebatarle a Ultear- por instinto el cuerpo femenino se curvó hacia el frente escondiendo el bebé que llevaba.

—Juvia, eso no pasará, y lo sabes muy bien.

—¡Pero Gray-sama! Incluso Erza-san… Erza.

Gray sabía que en ese momento no podía hacer más que sostenerla entre sus brazos y conseguir que descansara puesto que ambas personas que amaba en ese momento podían colapsar.

* * *

 **¿Quién fue Meridian? "La amante del Papa"** **  
** **  
** **Fue un demonio femenino del que se afirma que fue amante y consejera del erudito y matemático Gerberto de Aurillac, quien llegaría a ser el "papa del milenio", ya que ejerció el pontificado entre los años 999 y 1003 bajo el nombre de Silvestre II.  
** **  
** **Durante los cuatro años en los que el sabio presidió la iglesia, luchando con fervor y sin éxito contra la creciente simonía que aniquilaba a la institución, su súcubo permaneció acompañándole e intentó también derrotar a los mercaderes del espíritu.** **  
** **La leyenda asegura que su amor y su respeto por él eran tan intensos, que renunció a la inmortalidad para seguirle a la tumba, y reposa a su lado en el sarcófago que contiene los restos de Silvestre, en la basílica romana de San Juan de Letrán.  
**

* * *

Si Juvia cerraba los ojos y miraba su pasado, más de una vez había llorado hasta quedar dormida, se había maldecido, e incluso había tratado de suicidarse sin éxito, su familia se caía a pedazos y poco a poco aquella numerosa cantidad de personas en su casa había sido reducida a un mínimo de su madre y hermana, sus tíos, primor, abuelos ahora estaban en el cementerio.

¿Qué fue lo que la llevó a estar con Fullbuster Gray? Ni ella misma lo sabía, o mejor dicho, no quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto, después de todo la Orden de Mercenarios de la fracción de San Agustín había mandado a esa persona por su corazón.

"Una sola alma y un solo corazón hacia Dios"


End file.
